


Kuroko Wants Toast

by CanardTeaChaud (MissCactus)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Author : Carrotcarrotcarrot3, Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud
Summary: Le grille-pain est cassé mais Kuroko veut des toasts.





	Kuroko Wants Toast

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kuroko Wants Toast](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/489541) by Carrotcarrotcarrot3. 



« Oi, Kuroko, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda franchement Kagami en entrant dans la cuisine pour voir le garçon aux cheveux bleus couché dramatiquement en travers du comptoir.

Kuroko caressa gentiment le grille-pain auquel il murmurait des mots.

« J'essaie de l'allumer. »

Kagami cligna quelques fois des yeux face à la scène devant lui avant de trouver une réponse.

« Quoi ? »

Kuroko caressa doucement le métal argenté du grille-pain en répétant : « J'essaie de l'allumer. »

« Kuroko, sérieusement ? C'est un grille-pain. » Kagami essayait de comprendre la logique qu'il pouvait y avoir derrière le fait d'essayer d'exciter un ustensile de cuisine. Ignorant complètement l'étrangeté de sa mission, Kuroko continua ses tentatives pour séduire l'objet inanimé.

« Pourquoi tu essaies d'allumer le grille-pain ? » Demanda impatiemment Kagami aussitôt que Kuroko recommença à lui murmurer des choses.

« Il est cassé. Je veux des toasts. »

« Oi, je ne crois pas que tu comprennes- »

Mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter Kuroko. Il était déterminé à allumer le grille-pain. Il voulait des toasts.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
